The real me
by Ddancer33khlover
Summary: Namine is new to the city and Roxas and her become fast friends,maybe more but he won't tell her about being a keyblade master in order to keep her safe,but when organization attack and Namine's life is at risk will Roxas show her the real him? NamineRoxa
1. The Start

**Namine's Pov**

"MOM!" I yelled from down the stairway.

"Yes, you had better be ready when we leave tomorrow." My mother yelled back.

Despite my many days of protesting our leaving, I was losing the battle. "I don't want to go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and slammed my door shut.

Maybe I should back up a bit? About 3 weeks ago my father's boss offered him a job over at Destiny Islands. I didn't want to leave my friends here, but I was being forced to abandon my home town and move.

That brings us to today. As I shut my door, I looked around my room. Or what was left of it at least.

Almost everything I owned was in a box, or was sorted into piles. The few things that were lucky enough not to be leaving were unlucky enough to be thrown away. A huge garbage bag was filled to the brim with useless crap from past years.

I took a deep breath and let it all out slowly.

"Uhh this is going to be a long night." I muttered to myself.

I started by picking up all of the clothes off the floor. I placed them into a box and labeled it 'Clothes'. Then I took the makeup and hair supplies off my dresser and set them into a box labeled 'beauty'. I continued that process all night, putting away jewelry, pictures, pillows, and my laptop, everything in my room was in a box by 10:30 that night.

I heaved sigh of relief. Staring around the room I quickly realized I had forgotten to set aside pajamas and clothes for the next day.

"GRRR" I growled in anger. I stomped over to the box labeled 'clothes' and took out a tank top and shorts for bed. Then I unpacked my chosen outfit for my trip and arrival tomorrow. I brushed my teeth and went to turn down the bed.

However nothing was there. "MOM WHERE ARE MY COVERS!" I screamed down the stairs.

"PACKED" my mother yelled back.

"Well, how am I going to sleep?" I questioned. "I don't know Namine!" my mom hissed to me.

She was in quite a grumpy mood today. I muttered angry words to myself as I lay down, preparing myself for an unbearable night in the cold.

As I awoke the next morning people were in my room taking all of the boxes and furniture. "Movers" I mumbled as I groaned and lugged myself out of what was my old bed.

I shooed everyone out and quickly got dressed. As soon as I opened my door movers charged in ready to pack everything.

I ran down the stairs trying to escape the rush. Only to be met my even more of one. The people downstairs including my parents were in a huge hurry. Everyone was scrambling to place everything in the truck and drive 4 hours away to my new home. I picked up note and a tea packet left on the counter. The note read

_Dear Namine,_

_When you wake up, your father and I will be quite busy so please know we are leaving at noon. Here is a tea packet for you when you are ready for it. Also, we love you and remember to double check that everything in your room was taken so it's not left behind. _

_LOVE, _

_Mom and Dad!! ___

I opened the tea and decided to make some.

After 5 minutes the tea was in a cup in my hand ready to be drunk.

I took a sip and smiled. Tea always reminded me of fall, my favorite season. I drank up and when I was thrown I dumped the tea, rinsed the glass, and packed it up too.

I walked back up the stairs into my old room. "Bye room" I waved and giggled to myself. I looked at the clock and it was already 11:30. So I ran around my room making sure everything was packed. When I was sure that it was, I walked slowly down the stairs into the car and made my way 4 hours from my familiar neighborhood to one I have only seen once.

It was September 1st and school was only 2 days away. I was new to the city; I came from a town called Spring Brook. It was so pleasant there. Waterfalls, and sunsets everywhere you turned. I suppose I liked it here too, but it wasn't the same as being with all my friends and in a neighborhood that knew me.

I wasn't even sure how nice the people here were I was about to find out though.

As I hopped out of the moving van and stretched my legs I turned around and was hit by a skateboarder.

"AHH" I shrieked as I fell to the ground, and the blond skateboarder fell on top of me. "WOW, sorry" he jumped up and held his hand out.

I took it and stood up, fixing my messed up hair. "I'm, so sorry I'm Roxas are you new?" He questioned as extended his hand, this time for me to shake.

I looked at him and then took his hand again.

"Yeah…" I shuddered "I'm Namine, I just moved into that house" I pointed to my new home.

"OH, cool!" he exclaimed. He was full of so much more energy than me. And he was so outgoing. "I'm your neighbor, I live right next door."

"What's going on over here?" my dad walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Roxas, your neighbor." Roxas was just so outgoing.

My dad looked over to me and I shrugged. "Hi, I'm Mr. Jacobs. Namine's father."

He kept a stern look on his face. "Well, Hi." Roxas flashed him a smile and turned back to me.

"Have you seen the town yet?" He asked.

"No, I haven't" I shyly replied. "Well, I'll give ya a tour I you want." He continued to smile and I looked over at my dad.

"Can I go daddy?" , "please?" I waited.

"Sure, I suppose, that's one way to get to know the people." He joked.

"Roxas, I trust you with my daughter." He looked at Roxas and Roxas beamed.

"Let's Go!" he grabbed my hand and we were off. We walked over to his house only next to mine.

"Let me drop of my skateboard first." He opened the door and motioned for me to come in.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to put this in my room" he ran up the stairs and I looked around.

A woman interrupted my thoughts abruptly. "Hello?", "Who are you" She asked.

"I'm..Namine." I replied. "Oh, well um.." she was cut short by Roxas.

"She's the new girl, our neighbor and my friend." He smiled and walked over to us.

"Namine this is my mom." He pointed to the woman. She was dressed in a white blouse and blue skirt, with an apron on.

"Well, Hello Namine, your welcome here anytime as well as your family is." She smiled and walked off.

"Ok, I'm ready." As we left Roxas' house I smelt a strong sent. It was coming from Roxas.

_My god does he smell good!! _I thought to myself.

He grabbed my hand and we ran off to the next block. When he slowed his pace he relived my hand of his and spoke.

"Sorry we had to run, it's just my dad would have showed up and kept us forever."

He laughed, and we started to walk again.

"Ok, this is town hall" he pointed to a large brick building in front of us. "It's really big" I said stupidly.

"Ha, yeah" he didn't seem to mind my remarks.

"And that is the Gummi dock." We were facing a wooden docking area filled with Gummi ships.

He continued to point out places in the town, and I realized how beautiful it was.

"Now, I wanna show you someplace special." He told me to close my eyes and I did as I was told. He took my hand and we started walking. I giggled.

"Roxas, I don't wanna bump into anything." He too laughed.

"I won't let you." Somehow I believed him.

We were apparently walking up a hill because I could feel the incline.

"Whoa!" I held my arms out as if I was going to fall.

"Don't worry I gotcha." He chuckled and again I believed him.

"OK, now open" I slowly opened one eye then the other. "OH my god, it's beautiful."

**Roxas's Pov **

She was just so gorgeous. "This is sunset hill." I kept my eyes fixed on the sunset, but hers were fixed on me.

I turned to her "What?" I tilted my head a little

"Nothing" she giggled. "You look like a puppy when you do that." She smiled and looked back at the sunset blushing.

"Ruff Ruff" I held out my hands like paws and panted. "Wow," she held her stomach and laughed.

"I didn't think I was that funny." I put my hands behind my head and laughed along with her.

Once she was done I stopped too.

"Isn't it romantic up here?" I wanted to punch myself in the face for saying that!! _STUPID STUPD_ I thought. I was expecting a slap or a few angry words from her but no.

"Yeah, it is" she softly replied.

I turned my head toward her "really?" I asked. She looked at me confused. "Yeah, why, didn't you just say you thought so?" I turned back to the sunset. "Yeah, it's just, well nothing never mind."

I didn't know how to tell her she was different, she liked it, and she let me flirt with her without getting mad. She smiled.

"You ok?" she asked. She really looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shot a smile back at her. "ROXAS!" Hayner jumped on my back causing me to roll to the ground.

"OH MY GOD… get off of him!" Namine ran down to us. I was cracking up. "No…no…Namine It's ok, he's my best friend."

I suppose she thought he was hurting me.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Namine." She blushed and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Hayner." He took her hand and shook it.

Then he turned to me "She your new girlfriend?" "WHAT!" I screamed I smacked him on the back of his head. "OW" he rubbed his head and laughed.

"Sorry" he laughed. Namine blushed again.

"Namine is our new neighbor." I told him.

"Oh, if you're not dating her could you give her my number." He winked at Namine.

Again I smacked him on the back of his head.

"LEAVE!" I yelled. "Fine chill, call me Namine!" He yelled back.

"I'll kill you if you don't get out of here"

I was so angry he was embarrassing Namine.

"No thanks." Namine replied.

"That's ok you'll come around." He called back.

She giggled. "Well I don't know just who they are but I'm not one of them sorry." (Wizards of Waverly place quote) she was pretty feisty.

I had to admit. Hayner just skated away. Probably really upset.

"Wow Namine, he really liked you, don't get me wrong Hayner is a really nice guy but he is a bit rude at times."

"A bit?" Namine laughed some more.

"Well, he thought I was your girlfriend so I guess it looks like we are together." She faced me.

"Well, we are on Sunset Hill all alone so, yeah, I guess it does look like that."

She laughed again.

She was such a fun person to be around, and she never was offended by anything. I was really starting to like her.

"Well, my dad is probably worried." She looked sad to leave but I understood.

"Ok, I'll take you home." I took her hand and we ran down the hill.

"uhh oh." Namine tripped and started to roll down the hill, and since my hand was in hers I fell and rolled with her.

I was laughing and she was screaming. I ended up on top of her at the bottom of the hill.

"It looks like we do this a lot huh?" I joked and hopped off.

"Yeah" I helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Have you fallen on me enough today?" She giggled.

"Well, yeah, maybe twice more tomorrow?" I cracked up at my own joke.

We started walking down the street. "Crap! Namine hold on I gotta get some milk, I forgot all about it, my mom gave me 5 to get some today."

I dashed into the store and left Namine to wait on the bench.

Then I heard a scream.

**Hope you all liked it, I wonder what happens when Roxas leaves Namine alone?? Hmmmmmm!! Well, read chp. 2 and find out!! MUHHHHHAAAA!! REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. The fight

**Namine's Pov**

Once Roxas left me on the bench I sighed. It was so peaceful when the stars were out, but my daydream was awakened by Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi.

"Hey squirt, wanna play?" Vivi joked.

The rest of the gang cracked their knuckles and walked slowly towards me. "So, We are the bosses around here and we expect you to follow our rules! GOT IT"

"No, I, I um, no please leave me alone."

I put my hands over my head and shivered with fear.

Seifer picked me up and smacked me in the face. Then he threw me half way across the parking lot. "AHH" I screamed in pain.

Roxas came running out of the store.

"Namine? NAMINE" he ran over to us and helped me up.

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have left you out here."

He looked me in the eyes he really did seem to care about me.

"Whoa" I ducked, avoiding a punch from Rai. But Roxas just turned around and caught it.

"What's going on here?" he questioned.

"Uhh" Rai backed away but Roxas followed him.

"We just thought the new girl should know who the boss around here is." Seifer began.

"And who might that be?" Roxas asked.

"ME!" He took a swing at Roxas who dodged it and swung back, not missing.

Seifer wined in pain and Fuu ran over for help.

Roxas spun and kicked her in the leg so she fell. Then Vivi ran over to Roxas who punched him in the gut, along with Rai who Roxas took a hit from and then countered with a hit right in the face.

Once they were all down, Roxas turned to me. "Let's go." He grabbed my arm and we walked away.

After we got a few streets down I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Thanks." I gazed into those beautiful blue eyes and I expected him to make a move and rush but he didn't.

He just smiled and nodded. _Exactly what I want in a guy, he is to perfect_ I thought.

"Yeah, well I really shouldn't have left you out there. But I fight them all the time." He turned and we continued to walk.

"It's not your fault; we didn't know they would show up."

I wanted to make him feel better he appeared to be upset about letting me get somewhat hurt. "No, no your dad trusted me with you and I let him down." He sighed.

"No you didn't Roxas it's not your fault, I'm fine and we don't have to tell him, it will just worry him for nothing." I smiled and took his hand. "OK?" "Alright." He agreed. "Not tell me what!"

Out of nowhere my dad appeared.

Roxas let go of my hand and I walked over to my father.

"Nothing daddy, not you." I innocently smiled.

"If you're talking about not telling me that you got hit at the store then don't bother. I know about it." He winked and walked off.

But I was just as quick. "Wait, how do you know? DADDY YOU FOLLOWED US!"

I put my hands on my hip and stared at him. I was in front of him so he couldn't get away.

"Well, just a little Namine come inside." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door.

"Wait dad, can't I say goodbye." I jerked away and ran down to Roxas.

"Well bye." I grinned , "yeah, look I'm really sorry if I got you in trouble today, but here's my number because ya know I thought you should have it if your family needed us since were neighbors and all." He blushed completely.

"Thanks, I don't have to need you to call do I?" I playfully joked.

"Nope, call anytime." He ran back to his house.

I was holding the paper as close to my chest and heart as it would go.

"NAMINE!" My father yelled for me to come inside.

I sighed and did as I was told. He motioned for me to sit on the couch. "Now, Namine, I was spying in a way yes, but I don't know the people here and I just wanted to make sure you were safe. But I trust Roxas he seems like a good strong (he coughed out the word strong) kid.

"DAD! Is that was this is about, having someone protect me, I'm not a doll, I can take care of myself and that's not why I like him."

I shifted my position and waited for my father's response. Luckily it didn't take long.

"Listen Namine I just wanted to make sure he wasn't into drugs or anything." I suppose my dad cared about me, and I guess I understood him this time.

"Ok, well don't do it anymore." I begged.

"Ok alright Namine, but tomorrow we are going over to meet his family."

"UHH" I walked up my stairs anxious to sleep in my bed.

However I had completely forgotten that I had not yet unpacked any of my things.

"GRR." I growled to myself. I walked over to the window. I was astounded.

I could see Roxas's room from my window. When his shades were pulled apart you could see right in.

When I looked over Roxas had his shirt off and he was doing pull ups on some sort of work out machine.

_OH MY GOD_ I thought. _He is soooo hot! _ I was stunned.

He had rock hard abs, which were as toned as I ever seen. No wonder he beat those 4 up so easily. Once my daydream was over he finished.

He took a water bottle out and sprayed it all over himself. I decided to call him. I paced and paced till I got up the nerve to actually dial.

"Uhh, Hello?" Answered an obviously out of breath Roxas.

"Hey! Its Namine." He paused, I could see him spit out the water he was drinking.

He cupped the phone with his hands and took a deep breath.

"Hey!" He replied. "hey, um Roxas I have to tell you something." I giggled.

"Yeah… "he awaited my answer patiently. "I can see you threw my window." Again he spit out his water.

He turned to face the window and cracked up.

"Ha-ha wow I never noticed that before cool!"

Roxas seemed really relaxed about the fact that I could see him with no shirt on.

"Um hold on." "Ok" he set the phone down and ducked.

When he popped back up he had a shirt on from Hollister.

"Ok, back" he chuckled into the phone. "Better?" he looked at me and laughed.

"I like it either way." I wanted to smack myself on the head for that one. I wasn't normally that flirty but he didn't seem to mind.

"Well that's good to know I work out three to four times a day about an hour each time so you'll be seeing it a lot if you tend to keep your blinds open."

He stood in the window and waved. I waved back. I could see him turn around.

"OK" he yelled.

"Sorry Namine I have to go my mom wants me to finish the laundry."

He looked out his window and beamed. "But, I will see you later tonight ok?"

He hung up the phone and winked at me through the window. I melted like butter. He was so perfect.


	3. The date

**AUTHORS NOTE: HI READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I AM GETTING NO REVIEW THANK YOU!!**

**Roxas's Pov**

The next morning I woke up surprisingly nervous.

I hadn't told Namine I was the keyblade wielder yet and I didn't want her to know. I just kept telling myself it was best for her.

If she knew I had a feeling she would get hurt.

Sora had told Kairi and just look at what happened there!

My thoughts were shattered with a knock on the door. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and ran downstairs.

When I opened the door it was the blonde haired girl I thought about all night.

"Oh, hey Namine!" I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at her.

"Um Roxas you dropped this when you ran home." She took something out of her pocket and extended her hand.

She slowly opened it. Inside was my black and white checkered bracelet.

I moved my hand up to my wrist and looked down to see it wasn't there.

"Oh, thanks but no you keep it." I closed her hand with the bracelet still in it.

"But…it's yours." She gazed into my eyes staring at me with a confused look on her face. I wanted to kiss her right then but I couldn't do that I barely knew her.

"Well, yeah but I want you to have it so you think of me even when I'm not there."

I smiled and opened her hand up. "Here" I took the bracelet and slid it onto her wrist.

"See, it fits perfectly it's a sign Namine." I joked.

"Ok, well bye, then." She shyly turned and started to descend of my porch.

"Wait!" I yelled and jumped off my porch.

She stopped and I ran over to her.

"Do you um... wanna go to lunch today?" I asked.

"Like a date?" She questioned me.

"Well, yeah kinda, yeah." She looked up.

"Ok, I would like that pick me up at 2?" she requested.

"Ok, cool, yeah see you then!" I waved and ran to my front door.

I opened it and walked inside calmly but as soon as I got to my room I started to jump up and down and perform my happy dance.

I was laughing and shouting. "YES!! YES!!" I yelled a few times.

"GO me GO me I got a date with NAMINE!! GO ME!"

I felt really stupid and I was so glad no one was home but I forgot to close my blinds so when I turned to my left I saw Namine cracking up looking at me through her window.

I ducked and closed my blinds. "Stupid , stupid, stupid." I continued to hit myself on the head for awhile.

**Namine's Pov **

That was some happy dance; he must have been really excited. I know I was.

I started doing my hair when I realized I couldn't curl it alone.

"YUFFIE!" I yelled down the stairs to my older sister.

"YEAH?" she yelled back.

"CAN YOU CURL MY HAIR FOR A DATE PLEASE?" I asked.

She came running around the corner into my room. "Oh my god!! WHO!" she was jumping on my bed and screaming.

I just tilted my head and looked at her.

"Um.. I mean yeah I'll curl your hair." She got down embarrassed and began the hour long process of curling.

Throughout the hour I told her everything. I told her his name was Roxas, the neighbor how he gave me his bracelet and whatnot.

Every time I would say something she would get wide eyed and excited.

"Ok, ok, I am soooo proud of you Nami!"

Nami was what she called me for short and what most people called me. I made a mental note to tell Roxas about it. I looked up at my sister.

"Alright, it's done; I mean your hair is done." She stepped back to admire her work.

I fluffed it a bit. "I like it thanks." I turned and giggled.

She left my room with a smile on her face. I shut the door and sighed.

"Well, hope he likes it." I walked out the door beaming.

I really was trying hard to impress him.

I was just about to sit on my front porch to wait for him but he just then came walking out his door.

"Hey Namin-wow you look good." He cut himself off eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah, well, so do you." He was dressed in a tee shirt and jeans.

"Ha-ha yeah." He shyly replied. "Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and we ran down the street laughing.

He took me to 'Hero'. He said it was his favorite restaurant. When we walked up to it, it was gorgeous.

The outside itself was flawless. It had dark brown carpets with burgundy walls and the tables had white tablecloths.

"Wow, Roxas" I was cut off suddenly. "Nothing is too good Namine."

He glanced over at me and smiled. "Ok?" He asked. "Yeah."

We took a booth in the back part of the restaurant.

We sat and began to talk. I slowly but surely relaxed. We talked about everything and anything.

It was the best date I had ever been on.

I ordered Pasta and he ordered Stake.

As we ate he started to tell me about his family.

He had a mom and dad, and he also had a little sister named Olette. She was only 6. Along with people he had a dog named Red. It was a German Sheppard he had gotten for his birthday last year.

"That's neat I love animals."

I felt myself leaning on the table and straightened up.

"Yeah? I do to." He nodded as he spoke and he winked.

I grinned.

We finished lunch in about an hour but we didn't leave for three hours after.

I can't explain it but it seems like we just had so much to talk about that it was impossible to have that awkward silence.

He took the bill and left a tip.

We got up and left the amazing restaurant.

He slowly let his hand take mine, I thought that meant we were going to run it usually does, but we never did. He just kept walking.

I just then understood it. He was holding my hand! He must like me.

I was so giddy inside I really thought I was going to freak out and scream.

But I stayed calm much to my surprise.

When we got back to my house he released his grip and faced me.

"I had a really good time today Namine. I hope we can do it again soon." He leaned in a pecked my cheek.

"Ok with you?" He always asked me if it was ok when I wanted him to keep going. I wanted him to be mine but I knew he wasn't.

"Ye...Yea…Yeah it's great with me." I was in such shock of how soft his lips were that I could just barely speak. He had only kissed my cheek but it was a kiss either way.

He turned toward his house and looked over his shoulder.

"Bye Namine." Now when he spoke my name it sounded almost too good, it was like a soothing song that put me in a trance.

I spun around and sprinted up to my room, not noticing my sister sitting on the stairs.

"HEY! How'd it go?" She questioned running up after me. I tried to shut my door before she could get in but no such luck.

"Hey!" "It was great Yuffie now go!" I appreciated her concern but I wanted to be alone.

"Fine" she stomped out and slammed the door. I heaved a sigh of relief and lay out on my bed.

**Hello readers authors note here: hope you enjoyed this one. It took a lot of thought when I wrote it, I was trying to make Roxas seem really sweet and caring. Did I do it?? I had trouble with this one for some reason OH WELL!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. The kidnapping and the Turth

**Roxas's Pov**

When I went home last night I felt so alive. Like kissing her cheek gave me life.

I loved it; I might have even loved her.

After that night she was all I could think about.

We went on a date almost every night. And every night we would end it with me kissing her cheek. I was way too shy to do more.

For about a month we dated. But she was never officially my girlfriend.

One night we decided to go to the movies. I walked over to her house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello Roxas listen when are you just gonna ask my sister out as your girlfriend?" It was Yuffie. Namine's annoying sister.

I just shrugged and she walked away.

"Hey Roxas!" Namine ran down the stairs and shut the door.

"Hey Namine, ready?" I had fallen in love with her and I knew it was really time for me to ask her.

I took her hand and we started walking down the street.

I decided to tell her about the organization and the keyblade wielders but instead of my name and Sora's I used Jake and Cody.

So I sort of told her but she didn't know that I was a keyblade wielder.

I felt awful about it but I just couldn't tell her.

Letting her know would put her in so much danger. And she would probably only like me for that.

So it remained half a secret.

"Wow!" She exclaimed.

"That seems really scary and hard." I thought on my feet.

"Yeah, I bet it would be." Truth is I knew it was.

"I would never want to be part of that." I shivered when she replied that. Now I couldn't tell her even if I wanted to.

I stopped at the party store.

"Do you want any candy for the show?" I asked her, ignoring my disappointment. "Yeah, um…Gobstoppers." She answered.

She smiled and sat down on the bench.

"Hey, let's hope Seifer and his gangs don't show up again. Ha-ha." I joked with her.

"Oh, yeah I'll scream if they do!" She laughed back. I sprinted into the candy store and I heard her sigh.

**Namine's Pov**

Once Roxas went into the store I just sighed.

I was really falling in love. I felt so secure. I began to think about him. I loved his hair and his smile. I adored his eyes and his laugh made me giddy.

He was everything to me.

He had helped me meet some new people and he helped me be me.

I hadn't even heard him but when I looked up I saw a man with long bluish hair.

Before I could scream he cupped his hand over my mouth and picked me up by my arm.

He started running with me.

I was kicking and wiggling trying to get free but nothing worked.

I finally bit his hand and screamed.

"ROXAS!" I yelled into the dark night.

I couldn't see behind me but I could hear him.

I was taken to a room with weapons hung on the wall. "Roxas. Told. Me. About. You!" I said saying each word when I paused with my struggling.

"You're Saix." I continued short of breath.

"Why yes my dear, I suppose you are good friends, maybe more with the keyblade wielder. Aren't you?"

This statement stunned me.

"What?" I yelped. "Who are you talking about?"

Just as he was about to reply Roxas came running through the doors.

"SAIX! Let her go!" Saix just stood there with my arm in his hand.

"Roxas she doesn't know?" He asked Roxas plainly.

I looked over at Roxas's worried eyes.

"Don't know what?" I questioned.

He just kept staring at Saix. "Let her go Saix last time I'm gonna ask!" He was enraged.

"DON'T KNOW WHAT!" I repeated myself this time my tone was harsh and loud.

Saix just snickered and dropped me to the floor. He had handcuffed me when I wasn't looking.

"If you want her come on and fight me." I gazed at Roxas stunned. "Roxas, you can't fight him you don't have a weapon….Do you?"

I didn't understand how Roxas could possibly win without one.

"Go on Roxas take the keyblades out and tell her the truth, she'll die if you don't." Saix chuckled pointing his weapons at me.

Roxas slowly took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Namine, but that story I told you is really my life."

He pulled out the most amazing weapons I had ever seen. The keyblades.

The Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. They were fantastic.

"What! You mean you lied to me." I had tears ready to flow out of my eyes.

"Well, yeah I guess I did but it was only to keep you safe. I thought if I didn't tell you the organization would stay away from you but I guess I was wrong."

Saix laughed and smacked me right in the face.

"You stupid girl, you fell for the keyblade master, we won't ever leave you alone." "HEY! Who do you think you are Saix you know you can't beat me, we did this before and I sliced through you like pie!"

Saix blew a whistle. "GET UM!" He screamed and drew his weapon out.

I still didn't quite understand that Roxas could fight as well as he did.

Along for the ride Vexen appeared with his weapon in hand. Roxas backed up but only to plant his feet on the wall and flip forward back to his original spot.

Vexen walked towards me and raised his weapon. Roxas ran over to us, faster than I had ever seen him run.

"Don't touch her!" He drew his keyblades and blocked Vexen's attack on me.

"AHH" I screamed in fear. Roxas still holding his ground turned his head around to face me.

"I'm really sorry Namine that you had to find out like this but I swear I won't let them hurt you."

He jumped forward and slashed Vexen with his blade.

Vexen hollered in pain. He fell to his knees and Roxas turned his attention to Saix.

"You bastard you kidnapped her!" He lunged at him with fire in his eyes. Saix blocked him with his huge sword like blade.

"Yep!" he replied.

Roxas jumped into the air and did another flip landing with his blade on Saix's. They were equal in power but Roxas also had determination.

He used every bit of strength to push Saix back and claim victory.

With both men defeated Roxas fell to the ground and took a deep breath.

He fell to his knees and the keyblade disappeared.

He looked up and ran over to me. I was crying by now.

"Namine hold on…If I can just… there. His keyblade unlocked the handcuffs and I was free.

I stood up and backed away. "What's wrong?" He stared at me.

"Oh, is it this thing?" He looked down at his two keyblades.

They vanished and he smiled. I shivered still in fear.

I was afraid of Roxas not the blades.

"Namine listen I…" he began to walk toward me but I stepped to the side and stood still. When I did that he just stopped.

"Namine I'm not gonna hurt you." He started walking again extending his hand to me. I was still petrified. So I didn't take his hand.

"Listen I understand if you hate me but let me get you out of here, I don't want you to get kidnapped again."

I didn't budge. "So, all this time I didn't even know you." It was all I could say.

"No, No you did I just…I didn't want to lose you and I know it was stupid but everything I told you about me was true. I just left this out." He sighed and put his head down.

"I'm sorry." He looked up again and grabbed my arm.

"LET GO!" I screamed. He turned his head around.

"Namine stop it! I won't hurt you I'm the good guy, I know you're mad but we have to get out of here!"

He pulled my arm and this time I let him. I stayed silent until we got to a bus stop.

"Namine will you please talk to me?" He asked. I just stood there.

"Ok…" he replied disappointed with my answer.

"I don't get it…why would you lie?" I questioned.

"I told you I didn't want you to get hurt, and when I told you about the whole organization thing you said you didn't want to be a part of it! I couldn't tell you that my whole world was risking my life for other people and defeating heartless because then I thought you wouldn't like me anymore, even as a friend. And I can't help it but you wouldn't understand my life, every person I have ever met thinks I'm stupid for wanting to help people and I assumed you would just be afraid and there would be no point in falling for you anymore than I have. "

He replied getting louder with each word.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you, you didn't do anything."

He kept walking but let go of my arm and stopped.

"We're almost home now so I'll let you go. If the organization comes back I'll be ready for them. If they know we're not together anymore they'll leave you alone so just… just go home and get some rest. I guess I'll see you around."

He put his head down and turned toward the street.

He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the sidewalk.

"WAIT!" I screamed out running to him. He paused and faced me.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me Namine. It's ok."

He turned his head slightly to the left. I looked up at that sad and sorry face, and into those deep blue caring eyes and threw my arms around his neck.

He took his hands out of his pockets in shock and just stood there.

I broke down in tears. He didn't hug me back I think mostly because he was expecting me to slap him or yell at him.

"Ummm… aren't you mad at me?" He asked.

Then he saw my tears. "Namine I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean it like that but I thought…" I cut him off.

"You…You… You lied to me but I still love you because you saved me…and you never stopped caring about me…you cared so much you let yourself feel bad and get hurt just to keep me safe… Now how could I be mad?"

I tilted my head up and stared at his face. He was still in disbelief that I was hugging him after all of that but I think he liked it.

He lifted his hands up and wiped away my tears.

"Shhh don't cry Namine everything's ok isn't it?" He smiled and took his hand down from my face and placed them around my waist.

He finally hugged me back. He tightened his grip and pushed his body closer to mine. He stopped holding back and just relaxed, with me in his grasp. I felt big strong arms rub my back soothingly as he spoke to me.

"I love you Namine, and I'm so sorry if you hate me but I want to be with you."

He was trying to make me feel better and I didn't even know why I was crying.

I took a long breath and let go of his neck.

He let go of my waist and I stood there.

"I love you too Roxas, but… I'm scared." I broke down into tears again.

He looked really confused. I covered my eyes with my hands. I felt stupid.

But he didn't say anything. He pulled me close to him.

I let myself stop crying long enough to realize that I wasn't scared of him; I was scared of losing him.

"Roxas, I don't want to see you get hurt like I know you will."

I felt his chest breathing in and slowly exhaling out.

"Namine," he paused. "I don't know what to tell you but if you want me to be in your life than you have to except the fact that I am the keyblade master."

I decided to let it all out. I cried into his chest and he let me.

"It's gonna be ok." He whispered.

He slowly stroked my hair with his fingers. "Namine, you have to tell me, do you want me to be part of your life? If you don't then I really should go."

I blinked a few times and stopped sobbing. I released my hands from my face and noticed that he had pulled me up against him and our faces were only about an inch away from one another.

"Yes…Yes I want you in my life, and I want you there as more than a friend."

He smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Roxas." I knew I had butterflies in my stomach but I dismissed them.

"For what?" He asked. "For coming back for me."

He laughed.

"Why would I leave the girl I am in love with?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my around his.

His hands were twice the size of mine and they took up my entire waist.

But for some reason they made me feel safe. I knew that no matter what happened that I had a strong, supportive boyfriend, that would give his life for me waiting back home.


End file.
